


Alola, Cousin!

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Multi, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Professor Guzma has had more than enough of his share of big, bad Team Skull leader Kukui. The damned man, always walking around with no shirt and distracting the humble professor...doesn't he know better? What would happen if Guzma and Kukui's canon roles were reversed...So far, just a short test chapter of a fic that could be. Leave your thoughts, and I may or may not continue!





	Alola, Cousin!

Guzma adjusted his lab coat, lightly running his finger against the side of a large ceiling to floor tank he'd recently had delivered. He was excited to fill it soon, but more excited to show his partner Plumeria. It had been a spur of the moment decision to get it, but was certainly one he didn't regret. 

The professor spun around on his heel upon hearing the door to the lab creak open. It reminded him he needed to get it fixed, but decided that was an issue for later. He squinted a little to try to see who was there, but the all too familiar voice made it evident. 

“Alola, cousin~” Came Kukui’s purr. The professor had to admit, he wasn't exactly surprised that the Team Skull leader was showing up. It was so common that it wasn't shocking anymore. 

“Alola, Kukui,” he replied meekly, running a hand through his white hair. “Can ya boy help you?”

“Not intimidated, eh, cousin? I got bored, yeah. All those punks keep coming to the town,” Kukui laughed, closing the door and strolling over to the nerdy professor. “What’re ya up to?”

“Shouldn't you be with your wife?” Guzma asked, feeling a chill run up his spine as Kukui walked up behind him. The man’s tanned arms snaked around Guzma’s waist. “Hey—”

“You've missed me, yeah?” Kukui questioned. It was clearly rhetorical, so Guzma didn't answer. “You're always stuffed up in this lab. Maybe you should be stuffed by something else in your—”

“Stomach! Yes, food sounds great, ya boy is hungry!” Guzma cut him off, coughing. Lillie, Guzma’s recently hired assistant, was asleep nearby so he didn't want Kukui to get any ideas. It was probably too late for that, but he wanted to avoid the topic. 

“Don't be so tame, cousin,” Kukui chuckled. “No one except that sleeping girl is here. What's the damage?”

“The damage is that you have a wife and I don't want Lillie to wake up!”

“I have a wife, yeah, but it's an open relationship when it comes to you. Her and I have discussed this.”

“It's not that simple,” Guzma argued, playing with the collar of his lab coat nervously. “Life isn't that simple.”

“It can be, G. If you let it.” Kukui squeezed Guzma lightly, releasing him right after. “Are most of your others still on the lower floor?” 

The professor turned and looked at him  
blankly for a few seconds before realizing what he meant. “Oh—oh, yeah. Careful. They're all around ‘n stuff.”


End file.
